yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mevlana Haftası
Mevlana Celaleddin-i Rumi İnsan düşüncesine yepyeni bir mesaj veren ve İslam düşünürlerinin fikir sistemlerini, inanç akidelerini ruh, akıl ve sevgi üçgeni içinde sunan, insanlığa ahlak, din, ilim ve akıl yolunda heyecan katarak yeni ufuklar açan Mevlana Celaleddin-i Rumi, müstesna yüce bir varlık, ilahi bir ışık, manevi bir güneş, Muhammed Ali'nin bendesidir.Bugüne kadar gönüller tutuşturan ve bundan sonra da insanı etkilemeye devam edecek olan Veli, kutup, pir, insan-ı kâmil, büyük şair gibi sıfatlarla isimlendirilen bu büyük insan hepimize ışıktır. Gönüller sultanı Hz. Mevlana aşkın kemalidir; ama yalnız aşkın mı? Hayır, O tüm güzelliklerin kemalidir, ilmin de hikmetin de, aklın da...O'nun insan düşüncesine verdiği en büyük mesaj Aşk, Sevgi ve Birliktir. O, bir veli hüviyetiyle gönüller coşturmuş, bir pir, bir mürşit olarak insan kalbini saflaştırmış, bir bilgi kaynağı olarak insan aklını nur ile yıkamış, akıl ve gönülleri kirden kurtarmış, gelmiş geçmiş tüm peygamberlerin temsilcisi olmuştur. Onun içindir ki hangi âlim Mevlana'yı tanısa yücelmektedir. O'nun yoluna gönül koyan herkes kemale, sevgiye, insanlığa, bilgeliğe, hoşgörü ve yüksek ahlaka ulaşmaktadır. O, hiç bir şeyi inkâr etmez ama her şeyi birler, bütünleştirir ve sevdirir. O, kimseyi ayrı görmez. Çünkü O, her şeyin Allah'ın zuhuru ve tecellisi olduğunu bilir ve bunu insan gönlüne ve insana hal olarak yansıtır. Mevlana aziz ve yüce bir üstad'dır. Tek başına bir sistemdir, bir hayat ve bir düzendir. Ahlakı, ilmi, hikmeti, sevgisi, aklı, tavrı, idraki, davranışları ve he rşeyi ile yüceliği öğreten bir HAL ABİDESİ'dir. Peygamber-i zişan'ın gerçek temsilcisi, aşkın ve aklın en yüksek öğesi ve gerçeğidir. "İnsan yaratılmışların en şereflisidir" düsturuyla her dilden, her dinden, her renkten insanı kucaklayan Hz. Mevlana sevginin, barışın, kardeşliğin, hoşgörünün sembolüdür. Hz. Mevlana'ya göre insan Hz. Mevlana'da insan, ölümlü ile ölümsüzü, iyi ile kötüyü, ilahi ile beşeri benliğinde toplayan bir birleştiricidir. İnsan ölümsüzlüğün, ölümlü beden içinde tekamül seyrini yaşamak için bu alemdeki görünümüdür. İnsan varlık ağacının meyvesidir. Bir rubaisinde şöyle seslenir:"Suret suretsizlikten meydana geldi. Varlık peteğini ören arıdır. Arıyı vücuda getiren, mum ve petek değildir. Arı biziz, şekil ve çokluk sadece bizim imal ettiğimiz mumdur. Şekil ve cisim bizden vücuda geldi. Biz onlardan değil; şarap bizden sarhoş oldu, biz şaraptan değil." Hz. Mevlana varlığın özü, yani yaratıcı kudretle insanın özünü birleştirmiştir. İnsanın şeref ve yükümlülüğü, zevki ve çilesi işte bu birlikten kaynaklanmaktadır. Bu birlik insanı varlığın gayesi yapmıştır. Varlık, anlamını insanla kazanır. Yaratıcı eserini insanla seyreder, zira insan hakkın gözü ve aynasıdır. Hz. Mevlana şöyle seslenir: "Sen cihanın hazinesisin, cihan bir yarım arpaya değmez. Sen cihanın temelisin, cihan senin yüzünden taptazedir. Diyelim ki âlemi meşale ve ışık kaplamış; çakmaksız ve taşsız olduktan sonra o, iğreti bir rüzgârdan başka nedir?" Yüce Hüdavendigar "Mümin müminin aynasıdır" hadisini açıklarken şöyle konuşur: "Tanrı'nın adlarından biri de el-mümin'dir. İman eden kula da mümin denir. Mümin müminin aynasıdır demek, Tanrı onda, o aynada tecelli etti demektir." O halde Hakk'ı insanda görmek gerekir. Bunu yapmayan, görmesini bilmiyor demektir. Yine Mevlana şöyle seslenir: "Murat sensin. Neden oraya buraya koşuyorsun? O, sen demektir. Ama sen, sakın ben deme, hep sen diye söyle. Göz dürüst görürse, sen O olursun. O da sen olur." "Ey Tanrı kitabının örneği insanoğlu! Ey şahlık güzelliğinin aynası mutlu varlık. Her şey sensin. Âlemde ne varsa senden dışarı değil. Sen ne ararsan kendinde ara, çünkü her varlık sende." İnsanın bu şerefi bedava değildir. Bu şerefin beraberinde getirdiği sorumluluk ve ıstırap da büyüktür. İnsanın şerefi gibi, sorumluluğu ve ıstırabı da varlığın en büyük sorumluluk ve ıstırabıdır. Mevlana'nın kavgası eşyaya boyun eğen insanı, eşyayı boyun eğdiren bir yaratıcı benlik haline getirmek içindir.İnsan, ne olduğunu anlamak için nereden geldiğini anlamak zorundadır. Mevlana'ya göre böyle bir anlayış Yaratıcı kudretten koptuğunun bilincinde olan insanın nasibidir. "Tanrı, ululuk sırlarını insanda belirtmiştir. İnsanın önünde canla, gönülle, bedenle gerçekten bir secde ettin mi ne yana dönersen orası gönlüne Kabe olur." Mevlana yine bir beytinde:"Bedenin her zerresinden bir feryat duy, bir inilti işit; çünkü sen büyük bir şehirsin; belki de bir şehir değil, binlerce şehirsin sen. Her şey sensin; her şeyden öte ne varsa o da sensin; O da senden ibaret." İnsan geçirdiği bu kadar maceraya rağmen kendi değerinin henüz farkında değildir. Kendisini kuşatan dünyanın nice tufanına tanık olmasına rağmen kendi içinde sakladığı tufanların henüz idrakine varamamıştır. "Âdemoğlu dediğin, dünya sandığına konmuş bir aslandır. Sandık kapanmış, kilitlenmiştir. O da kendisini yorgun ve bitkin göstermektedir. Ama günün birinde bir coştu, bir kükredi de sandığı kırıp parçaladı mı nelere gücü yettiğini, ne işler edeceğini o vakit görürsün." “İnsanların taş yüreklerinde öylesine bir ateş vardır ki perdeyi kökünden yakar. Perde yandı mı, insan Hızır hikâyelerini de tamamen anlar. O eski aşktan gönlün içinde yeniden şekiller meydana gelir.” Ve yine şöyle seslenir yüce Mevlana: “Sen ya Tanrı nurusun ya da Tanrısın; onun mazharısın. Şu dönen göğü Tanrı'ya layık görme, yıldızlarla ayda irade, bir özgürlük var sanma. Güneşlerin güneşi sensin. Şu gök kubbede dönüp duran güneş başı bağlı bir topal eşek gibidir.” Din, dil, ırk ayırmayan, her şeyi ve herkesi Tanrı’nın bir parçası olarak gören yüce Mevlana’nın kadını bu düşüncenin dışında tutmadığını anlatmaya herhalde gerek yoktur. Her zerrenin Tanrı’nın birer parçası olduğunu belirten bu büyük insanın cinsiyet ayrımı yapabileceğini düşünmek ancak cahilliktir. O’na göre Tanrı katında cinsiyet yoktur. Dolayısıyla maddi âlemde de cinsiyet ayrımının getirdiği davranış farklılıkları olmamalıdır. Hz. Mevlana aşkla, müzikle, sema ve şiirle beslenip gelişen bu dinler üstü yolda kadına da büyük bir önem vermiş, her konuda olduğu gibi bu konuda da çağın ötesinde düşünmüş ve uygulamıştır. Kadını hayatın diğer parçaları gibi, belki de daha fazla önemsemiştir. Onları hayatın içine çekmeye çalışmış ve devrin şartlarına aldırmadan, hiç çekinmeden insanlığın kadınla birlikte var olduğu mesajını tüm âleme vermiştir.Mesnevisinde, “Kadın bir Nur’dur sevgili değil, kadın yaratıcıdır yaratılmış değil...” sözleriyle kadına bakışını çok net olarak tanımlayan Hz. Mevlana, onu “yaratan kudret” mertebesine çıkarmış ve yaratıcılığın simgesi olarak göstermiştir. O her şeyden önce, kadının kapanmasının ve örtülmesinin aleyhindeydi. “Fi-hi Mafih” adlı eserindeki bir fasılda, karısını örten kapatıp kimseye göstermeyen erkeği 'koltuğunun altına bir somun ekmeği saklamaya çalışan insan'a benzeterek kınamıştır. Gizlenmenin ve örtünmenin karşısındaki insanın daha çok merakını arttıracağını ve görme duygusunu kamçılayacağını belirten Mevlana bunun sadece kötülüğü arttıracağını ifade etmiştir. Kadının veya erkeğin değil, insanın iyisi ve zararlısı olduğunu söyleyen Mevlana, bu görüşlerini hayatında da uygulamıştır. O’nun bir çok kadın müritleri vardı ve onların davetlerine hep uyar, aralarına katılır onlarla şiirler okur ve onlarla sema derdi. Hz. Mevlana’yı seven kadınlar onun başına güller serperdi. Hz. Mevlana tek kadınla yaşamış, cariye ve köle kullanmamıştır. Oğlu Sultan Veled‘e yazdığı bir mektupta zevcesini hoş tutmasını, ona saygı göstermezse kendisini de incitmiş olacağını belirtmiştir. Hz. Mevlana öyle bir potadır ki oraya atılan her madde, orada yeteneğine göre en uygun gelişimini bulmuştur. Oraya düşen her zerre güneşlere ışık salan bir hal almış, padişahlara buyruk yürütmüş, tahtsız taçsız gönüller hakanı sayılmış, ya da yokluğa karışmış, addan sandan geçmiş, insanlığa bir iksir olmuş, soluk alanların ciğerlerine işlemiş, yeni bir arayış gücü vermiştir.En güzel görüş Mevlana’nın nazarıyla beslenmiş, gelişmiş, en tatlı ses Mevlana’nın konservatuarında ahenkleşmiş, beste olmuş, en gerçek bilgi Mevlana enstitüsünde metodlaşmış, şaheser vermiş, en insani duygu Mevlana hareminde olgunlaşmış, kudret haline gelmiştir. Mevlana, kendisine gönül verenleri hem kendi asıllarına kavuşturan, hem içinde bulunduğu çağa göre, topluma göre en yararlı olacak şekilde yetiştiren bir “İnsanlık üniversitesidir”. HAZRETİ MEVLANA'NIN TASAVVUFU VE KİMLİĞİ Mevlana'nın tasavvufu, hiç bir zaman bir felsefe görüşü ya da hayali bir bilgi olmamıştır. O'nun tasavvufu, irfan, hakikat, aşk ve cezbe âleminde olgunlaşmadır. Her şeyden önce şunu söylemek gerektir ki O, herhangi bir fikri anlatırken mantıki tahlillere, felsefi düşüncelere başvurmaz. Hele O'nda sufilerde bir illet haline gelmiş olan ve İbn-i Arabi'de had şeklini bulup sonrakiler de müzminleşen, kişilerin her haline bir isim verme hastalığı yoktur. Tasavvuf terimlerini çok çok az kullanır. Zaten onun halkçı ruhuna böyle terimlerle izah, anlaşılmaz sözlerle anlatma uygun gelmeyeceği gibi halka hitaplarında da böyle terimler yer almazdı. O, gerek divanda gerekse Mesnevide Varlık Birliği inancının, kendi felsefesinin, moralinin izahını, halk diliyle ve halk psikolojisine göre tam bir uygunlukla, hikayeler söyleyerek, örnekler vererek ve atasözlerini anarak anlatır. Eserlerinde, "Kelile ve Dimne Hikayelerinden" eski sufilerden, halka ait hikayelerden, Tevrat ve Kuran kıssalarında rastladıklarından bahseder konuşur. Hatta bazen " Benim beytim beyit değil, iklimdir. Benim alay edişim, alay ediş değildir. Bir şey öğretmektir." diyerek çok açık hikayelerle halka hitap eden Mevlana, her şeyden önce ahlakı topluma öğretir. O'nda teferruata hiç yer yoktur. Mevlana, filozofları, yalnız aklı öne çıkarıp, duyguya ve oluşa önem vermediklerinden noksan görür. Onları çamurun içinden çıkmak için hareket ettikçe daha çok çamura gömülen eşeğe benzetir. Ya da raftaki şişeleri döküp içindeki yağları yere döktüğü için sahibinin kafasına vurmasıyla kel kalıp, dışarıda başı tamamen kel bir kalenderi görünce de " Sen de mi şişeleri yere döktün" gibi çok basit bir kıyas yapan papağana benzetir. Bir başka yerde de akıl sahipleri onun için, sidik birikintisinde yüzen bir çöpün üstüne konmuş ve haline bakıp da kendini uçsuz bucaksız bir okyanusun tek kaptanı gibi gören sinek gibidir. Mevlana'da yeryüzü ve yeryüzündekiler vardır. Gök, yeryüzünde yaşamamız için gölgelik eder bize. Gökte dolaşılmaz, yerde yaşanır. O Muhiddin Arabi gibi ne " arzı simsime" den bahseder, ne gökleri gezer, ne rüyasını yahut miracını anlatır, ne de ona malum olan şeyleri delil tutar. O'nda mekansızlık âlemi neresidir sorusuna verdiği şu cevap, çok dikkate değer: " Erlerin canı ve gönlü" Zaten O, böyle teferruata, bu çeşit aslı olmayan hayallere kapılmayı hoş görmediğinden, hele bunları geçim vesilesi yapıp halka tuzak kurmaktan nefret ettiğinden, tasavvuf ehliyle de uyuşmamıştır. Suret Sufileri, yani taçla, hırkayla bezenen ve elbiseyle kendisini sufi gösteren riya ehlini şiddetle kınar. Sufilerin binde birinin doğru olduğunu, geri kalanın "tamah ehli "olduğunu açıkça söyler. Olgunlaşmadan şeyhlik satanları eleştirir, sözde şeyhlik davasına girenlere çatar, davullu bayraklı bir alay ham kişinin şeyhlik lafına sığındığını, bu çeşit adamların kendilerini Beyazıt yerine koyduklarını, dava yurdunda kendi kendilerine meclis kurduklarını, bunların adeta kendi kendilerine gelin-güvey olduklarını anlatır. Hatta tekkelerin ahlaksızlık yatağı olduğunu söylemekten de çekinmez. Mevlana'ya göre irşat (aydınlatma-doğru yolu gösterme), kâmil yani olgun insanın hakkıdır. Bu konuyla ilgili mesnevinin birinci cildindeki sözleri önemlidir:"Her devirde peygamber makamında bir veli vardır ve bu kıyamete dek sürüp gider. Diri ve faal imam o velidir. İster Ömer soyundan, ister Ali soyundan her şey onun hükmündedir. Hem gizlidir, hem göz önünde. O, nura benzer. Akıl onun Cebrail'idir. Ondan aşağıda olan Veli ise onun kandili gibidir. Bundan daha aşağı olan veli ise kandilin konulduğu yerdir. İleridekiler geridekileri görürler fakat geridekilerin görüşü ileridekileri göremez... " der. Ve kutbun insanların gözbebeği olduğunu, onu aramak gerektiğini anlatır. Yine mesnevide Kutup için: " O aslandır, işi gücü avlanmaktır. Halk onun artığıyla geçinir. O akla benzer halksa onun uzuvlarıdır. Kutup kendi çevresinde döner dolaşır, göklerse onun çevresinde. Hatta o, işte O 'dur! Güneş, yüzünü insan sureti ile örtmüş, insan suretinde gizlenmiştir. Artık anlayıver! Yani insanı hakikatine götürecek bir kılavuz gerektir. Musa bile Hızır'ın hükmüne girdi de hakikate erdi. Zaten bütün dünya, o tek kişiden ibarettir. Fakat yalancı şeyhlere inanılmamalıdır. Yalancının hiçbir şey olmadığı meydana çıkıncaya dek arayış içindeki kişinin ömrü tükenir. Yalancı şeyhler halkı aldatmak için dükkân açıp oturmuş kişilere benzer. Onlardan hiç farkları yoktur. Mevlana'ya göre süluk, yani bir tasavvuf yoluna girmek kendini unutmak değil, kendine gelmek, kendini bulmaktır. O'nun yolunda gerçeğe ulaşmak için evlenmemek gibi insan tabiatına aykırı şeyler hiç yoktur. Şehvet olmadıkça şehvetten kaçınmanın olamayacağını ve bununla beraber şehvet varken nefse hâkim olmanın bir fazilet olduğunu söyler. O, gerçeğe ulaşmak için zikir, esma ve halvet de kabul etmez. "Addan sıfattan ne doğar? Hayal ... O hayal, ancak ulaşmaya bir delil olabilir. Madem ki delildir, delilin gösterdiği bir hakikat de vardır. Şu halde addan ve harften geçmek, ad sahibini bulmak gerek. Bunun için de varlıktan arınmak lazımdır. Cisme ait zikir, eksik bir hayaldir." sözleri bu kanaatini belirttiği gibi "Ağyardan yalnız kalmak gerek, yardan değil. Kürk, baharda işe yaramaz, kışın yarar" sözü de bu husustaki fikrini tamamıyla açıklar.Mevlana'ya göre zikir, ancak fikri harekete getirir. Fakat işin aslı hal ve cezbedir.Sonuç olarak Mevlana, esmayı değil aşkı ve cezbeyi ve bu ikisinin tezahürü olan, aşkı ve cezbeyi meydana getiren semayı esas olarak kabul eder.Mevlana'ya göre hakikati arayan kişi bunu ancak kendisinde bulabilir ve hakikati kendisinde görebilir. İnsanın dışında bir hakikat yoktur. Kişi nefsanî isteklerinden arınıp rahmani yöne önem verirse gün gelir aradığı hakikatin kendisi olur. O yüce sultan ise baştanbaşa hakikatin kendisiydi.Onun Tanrıya doyumsuzluğu o derecede idi ki meşhur bir şiirinde: "Enel Hak ", " Ben Hakkım, kadehinden bir yudum içen sızdı. Ben şişelerle, küplerle içtim yine de sızmadım " der.Hazreti Muhammed'e bağlılığı o derecededir ki o artık O olmuştur." Bugün Ahmed benim. Ama dünkü Ahmed değilim" der.Hz. Mevlana' nın gerçeği tekâmülü, şiirlerinde safha safha ve büyük bir açıklıkla görülmektedir. Günlük hadiselere kadar her şeyi bizlere söyleyen Hz. Mevlana, "Kanlar içine düştüğünü, bir sele kapılıp gitmekte olduğunu, paramparça bir gönülle yıldızlar gibi bütün gece dolanıp durduğunu" söyler. "Hakikatten bir işarette bulunan Hallac'ı, halkın dara çektiğini; fakat sırlarını duysa Hallac'ın onu dara çekeceğini" bildirir. Aşk sofrasına oturup o sofranın tuzuna bandığını, aşkın kendisine boğaz olduğunu, bu sebeple de varlığını bir lokma yapıp yuttuğunu anlatır.Kendisini eski erenlerle karşılaştırken hepsinin içip sızdığını, salına salına bahçeye gelmesinin tam zamanı olduğunu söyler: "Onlar hep gittiler, der; biz sağ olalım. Zamanın gönlü de biziz, canı da, bayraktarı da..." Bir başka gazelde de aynı şeyi söylerken "Ebedi içip sızmayan biziz" der.Özlü bir hazırlık devresinden sonra Şems'in gelişiyle bütün kaygılardan kurtulan, bir şiirinde kendi tabiri ile "Sarığını rehin verip seccadeden bezecek" bir hale düşen Mevlana yine kendi sözleriyle ercesine adamcasına bir hamle etmiş, bilgiyi vermiş, bilinene erişmiştir.Artık "toprağı inci haline getirecek, çalgıcıların teflerini altınla dolduracak, susuzlara sakilik edecek, kupkuru toprakta Kevser suları akıtacak, yeryüzünü cennete çevirecek, gamlıları Sultan ve Bey, yüzlerce kiliseyi mescit, yüzlerce darağacını minber yapacak" bir haldedir."Buyruğunu bozacak yoktur O'nun. Dilediğini kafir, dilediğini mümin eder O". Bir kuldur ki, sahibini azat etmiştir. Daha dün şu alemde doğmuştur ama eski dünyayı bayındır hale getiren O'dur."Kimin hırkasını dikerse o çıplak kalmaz artık. Kime çare olursa, çaresiz hale düşmez o. Kimin mevkii, kimin rütbesi olursa, kimse elinden alamaz o mevkii. İnci haline gelen katı taş, tekrar taş olmaz. Özlem çekenlerin kıblesi kesilen, yıkılmaz. Sükut edenlerin Mushafı şu Mushaf gibi parçalanan otuz cüz haline gelmez. Kendisini seveni ona gönül vermiş canları öyle temin eder. "Seni bir an bile yalnız bırakmam. Her an seni biraz daha yüceltir, biraz daha fazla ağırlarım And olsun tertemiz zatıma, and olsun saltanatımın güneşine ki Seni lütuflarımla yüceltirim. Yüzünü nurumla nurlandırır, başını on parmağımla kaşırım." Hacca gidenlere; " Nereye gidiyorsunuz nereye? Sevgili burada. Buraya gelin buraya!" diye çağırır. Mesnevi'yi sunarken de bunun bir vahiy olduğunu apaçık anlatan Hz. Mevlana bu sözleri söylemek için Muhiyiddin Arabî gibi rüyalar görmeye," Hatm-i Vilayet "mak***** sahip olduğunu iddiaya lüzum bile görmez. Zaten onun saltanatı, bir halk saltanatıdır. Bu kadar yüksek bir iddia bile, onun halkçı ruhunda bir ferdiyet yaratmaz. Yine onun sözlerinden alıntılarla söyleyecek olursak: " Rüşvet ve para padişahı değildir O, paramparça gönül hırkalarını diken bir padişahtır. Yolda ister ayı olsun, ister aslan, ercesine bir hamleden başkasını bilmez O. Garez tohumunu ekmediğini, yokluğun sığındığı er olduğunu, tamah sırtını hiç kaşımadığını" söyler. Bütün dünyaya, ne din farkı ne mezhep farkı gözetmeksizin hitap eden Mevlana, hepimizden de bu görüşü, bu duyuşu, bu cesareti ister. "Birlik şarabını ver, hepimizi aynı gecede sarhoş et de hepimiz toplanalım,Görünüşteki ayrılıkları, aykırılıkları bir anda giderelim. Benliğimizden geçtik mi, su rengini alır, her kabın şekline uyarız.Biz bir ağacın dallarıyız, hepimiz de kapı yoldaşlarıyız." Ona öyle bir âşık gerektir ki kalktı mı her yandan ateşli kıyametler koparsın. Cehennem gibi bir gönül gerektir ki ona, cehennemi unuttursun, yüzlerce denizi yakıp kurutsun. Bir dalgadan bir deniz meydana getirsin, gökleri eline alsın, sıksın, bir mendil gibi buruştursun. Zevalsiz ışığı bir kandil gibi gök kubbeye asakoysun. "İnsanda bu cesaret olmadıkça neye yarar. Gönlünü yıkamamış Âdem, istediği kadar yüzünü yıkasın, abdest alsın, namaz kılsın boştur." İnsan onun deyimiyle, hırsla bir süpürge olduktan sonra, elbette daima hep toz içindedir. Bu çeşit adamların kendisini anlayamayacağını da bilir O. Ve bir gün "Falan sizi övüyordu” diyene söylediği şu sözler, bu bakımdan ne kadar manalıdır. "Ne haddine ki o, beni övsün! Eğer sözlerimi övüyorsa harf, ses, dil, dudak, baki değildir. Bunlar asıl değildir. Asıl olmayan kalmaz, geçer gider. Yok o beni zatım bakımından tanıdıysa hakkı vardır, övebilir." Hz. Mevlana'nın yolu aşk ve edep yoludur. Hak yolunda olduğunu söyleyip, bu yolun gerektirdiği edebi yerine getirmeyen, benliklerinde kalan kişilere, söylediği şu sözler ile Hak yolunun tamamen edepten ibaret olduğunu belirtir: " Efendi! Bilmiş ol ki edep, insanın bedenindeki ruhtur. Efendi! Edep, Hak erinin göz ve gönlünün nurudur. Eğer şeytanın başını ezmek dilersen, aç ve gör, Şeytanın katili edeptir. İnsanoğlunda edep bulunmazsa, o insan değildir. İnsan ile hayvan arasındaki fark edeptir. İman nedir diye akıldan sordum. Akıl, kalbimin kulağıma seslenerek 'İman edeptir' dedi." Kendisine inanan insan Mevlana, ölmezliğine de inanmış , "Topluluğun rahmet olduğunu duydum, bu yüzden halka candan kul oldum." sözüyle gerçek saltanatının gönüllerde olduğunu bildirmiş, " Her günüm cumadır, hutbem daimi. Minberim yüceliktir, yerim erlik" Beyitiyle bu saltanatın hiç bir zaman ferdi olmadığını açıkça belirtmiştir. Kendi hakikatini söylediği şu cezbelerinde ise bizi yüceliği ile büyülemektedir. Ve cihan sultanı Hz. Muhammed Mustafa'ya nasıl bende olduğunu, O olduğunu söylemektedir: "Hazineyi açtılar, hepiniz elbiseler giyin. Mustafa yine geldi iman edin. Dokuz felek ile her felekte bir zaman dönüp dolaştım. Senelerce yıldızlarda, burçlarda devrettim. Bir müddet görünmedim, O'nunla idim. Lahutiyette Hakka en yakın idim. Ana karnındaki çocuk gibi gıdamı Hak'tan aldım. İnsan bir kere doğar, ben birçok defalar doğdum. Cisim hırkasını giydim işler gördüm. Çok kere bu hırkayı kendi ellerimle yırttım. Geceleri zahitlerle mabetlerde sabahladım. Kâfirlerle put hanede putların içinde uyudum. Kıskancın acısı benim. Hastanın şifası benim. Hem bulut, hem yağmurum, çayırlara yağarım. Ey derviş! Benim eteğime asla fanilik tozu konmadı. Sonsuzluk âleminin bağında ben bol bol gül topladım. Ben sudan, ateşten, inatçı rüzgârdan, şekle girmiş topraktan değilim. Evlat ben tertemiz nurum. Tebrizli Şems'te yok olmuşum. Eğer beni gördüysen kimseye gördüğünü söyleme" MEVLANA CELALEDDİN RUMİ Hz. Mevlana'nın İnsan Hayatının Sona Ermesine Ait Bakışı. 17 Aralık 1273' te o güne kadar insanları hayalden kurtarıp gerçeğe davet eden Hazreti Mevlana son nefesini verirken, Hakk' a kavuşmadan önce şöyle seslenmiştir bize:"Hakka kavuştuğum gün tabutum yürüyünce şu dünyanın dertleri ile dertleniyorum sanma. Bana ağlama, yazık yazık deme.Cenazemi görünce ayrılık, ayrılık diye feryat etme.Beni toprağa verirken elveda elveda diye ağlama. Gün batımını gördün ya gün doğumunu da seyret.Hangi tohum yere atıldı da çıkmadı. İnsan tohumu hakkında niye yanlış bir zanna düşüyorsun." Mevlana insanoğluydu. Bütün dinlerin aslını idrak eden ve bütün dinlerin üstüne çıkan insan Mevlana, insana secde ediyordu. İnsanlık ve sevgi dininin kurucusuydu. Birliği müjdelemişti. Halkı ve mukaddes kitabı kucaklamıştı. Dünyayı daim bir oluş âlemi görerek ölümü de pek tabii buluyordu. Hatta ona göre ölüm sallanan bir dişin düşmesinden başka bir şey değildi. Dünya ve hayat daimi bir oluştan başka bir şey olmadığından yıpranmaz ve eskimez, zamandan zamana değişir ve tazelenirdi. Bu yüzden düşen dişin yerine mutlaka yenisi çıkacaktı. Bu bakımdan da O, âlemdeki ebediliğinden emindi. Bakın Hazreti Mevlana nasıl sesleniyor: " Mezarımın toprağı bir yudum şarap gibidir. Bedenimi içince, canım göklerin üstüne çıkar. O padişah değilim ki tahttan ineyim de tabuta bineyim. Benim fermanımın yazgısı ebediliktir." Hazreti Mevlana gerçekten de bu ebediliği kazanmıştı ve o artık gönüllerdeydi. Bir başka seslenişinde şöyle buyuruyor: " Ben görünen ve görünmeyenim. Uykudaki göz gibi açığım ve gizliyim. Varım ve yokum. Gül suyundaki koku gibi. Söyleyen ve susanım kitaptaki yazı gibi." İşte basit gibi gözüken fakat tüm evreni kapsayacak kadar mana dolu olan bu sözlerle Hazreti Mevlana kendi makamının da ne olduğunu açıkça ortaya koyuyor ve hiç bir zaman yokluk ve tevazudan ayrılmıyor. Hak'la var olduğunu ve onun bir gölgesi olduğunu her fırsatta ortaya koyan Hazreti Mevlana bir rubaisinde kişiliğindeki manevi enginlikten şöyle bahsediyor: "Ben, hem âşık, hem de maşukum. Ben hem aynayım, hem güzelliğim, hem de güzelliği seyreden." Kategori:Belirli Gün Ve Haftalar/Aralık Kategori:Belirli haftalar